A structured commissioning process for certain machine assets allows a standardized set of performance and inspection criteria to be applied to a machine, and its condition and performance assessed prior to being released to service or activating a warranty. In the case of machinery used in a marine environment or certain other operating locations or operating conditions, a machine to be commissioned will typically be operated for an initial period of time to enable operation and performance data to be evaluated in connection with commissioning by a manufacturer, a dealer, or a third party provider. During this preliminary data gathering phase, a computer coupled with the machine gathers data from on-board sensors, and stores the data for later use in evaluating whether the machine is suitable for commissioning. While certain assets can be commissioned at the factory, certain other assets are typically only evaluated for commissioning under conditions similar or identical to those expected to be encountered in the field.
For example, in the commissioning of certain internal combustion engines used with marine vessels it is typical for a marine vessel to go to sea under power produced by the subject engine, with data as to performance and behavior of the engine logged over the course of many hours of operation. Since tests for commissioning suitability are often carried out only under certain conditions, such as steady state conditions of engine operation, there may be significant periods of time where conditions are not suitable for testing, and only periodically can data be gathered at all. Once the marine vessel returns to port or is otherwise at a location, for example, with robust telecommunications capability, the commissioning data can be transmitted to a commissioning authority such as a dealer or manufacturer for evaluation. If the tests are satisfied or not satisfied, then the commissioning authority can formally notify the owner of the engine of its status.
One known computer aided commissioning strategy is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,018 to Baker. Baker proposes commissioning an internal combustion engine controlled by an engine control unit, where an engine mapping function is executed to map the engine at a combination of speeds and loads to build up a full set of engine operating parameters. Baker apparently employs a display of cells arranged in a grid, with some of the cells displayed in a visually distinct manner relative to other cells to assist in adjusting the value of certain parameters towards optimum values. While Baker may have certain applications, particularly at the factory, there is ample room in the field of asset commissioning for further advancements.